The Summer of '76
by Sick.With.Wanderlust
Summary: Follow the lovely story of Super 8, but this time with a new character, Kimberly James. she joins in on the adventure and the romance ;) JoeXAlice and CaryXOC rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah.. So this story used to be on my old account, but I deleted that one and now it's here. so read and review.. enjoy ;)**

I sit in Uncle Jack's dining room, drowning out the talking of my closest friends, remembering when I heard about Aunt Elizabeth.

_"Sweetie, we have something to tell you." My Dad said after he called me to the kitchen._

_My mom spoke first "I'm sorry, Kimberly, but Aunt Elizabeth pasted away this morning-" I didn't hear what else they had to say. I just ran up to my room and cried for about forty minutes. After I had no more tears left, I just looked around the room and saw all of the pictures of me and family and friends. My eyes reached a picture of me and the gang, Cary, Charles, Joe, Preston, and Martin. The picture was taken about a week ago when I got my summer haircut. I have brown hair, with some natural golden highlights, that goes a little past my shoulders and I have light brown eyes with pale skin with some freckles brushed on my nose and cheeks. The thing I don't like is that I am only 5 feet tall, but my mom says that I will get taller so I'm waiting for the day that I wake up tall._

_"Honey, are you alright? You just ran up to your room and didn't let us finish." My mom said coming into my room and wrapping an arm around me for comfort._

_"I'm alright, I think? So when can we go see Joe and Uncle Jack?" I ask wondering how they are doing right now._

_"Well the funeral is tomorrow at twelve, so we can get there a little earlier so we can help." My mom said with happiness and sadness in her voice._

"Hello, Kim? Are you alright you haven't talked once this whole time!" Cary asked me with concern in his eyes. Cary and I have always been really close. We have been known each other since kindergarten when Joe introduced us.

"I'm alright. Just a little worried for Joe and Uncle Jack." I stated with a frown, looking out the window at my cousin, Joe.

Four months later…

I was walking out the doors of school when I saw Cary walking toward Joe and Charles.

"Hey, Cary, wait up a second!" I called as I ran up to him.

"Hi, Kim! Are you excited for summer to start?" he asked while starting to look for Joe and Charles again.

"Yup! Look I think I see them over there!" I said starting to walk toward them with Cary following close behind.

"Who is going to play the wife?" We heard Joe ask as Cary and I finally caught up to them.

"What wife?" Cary asked.

"Alice Dainard!" Charles said walking up to buy something out of the little gum machine.

"Alice Dainard?" Joe asked looking super surprised

"Yep, I asked her in the library and she said yes. She's driving tonight!" Charles said walking to go get his bike.

"Driving, driving where?" Joe asked.

We were all waiting outside for Alice to come pick us up for shooting the new scene for tonight.

"Oh my little pretty one, pretty one

When you gonna give me some time Sharona

When you make my motor run, my motor run

Gun it coming, off the line Sharona." We all sang, horribly, together until a yellow car pulled up to the curb.

"Guys it's just Alice, come on!" Charles says getting up going to the car as it stopped.

"Hey Alice!" Joe said leaning on the open window of the car.

"Joe Lamb, the deputy's kid! Charles, I don't have my license. I can't drive with him!" Alice yelled looking at Charles with anger.

"Well I guess Joe can stay-" Charles started, but Alice interrupted him.

"He's already seen me in the car!" Alice said.

"You can trust me. My dad will never know." Joe promised. Alice agreed to it so we all got in the car. There weren't enough sets so I had to sit on Cary's lap because no one wanted to and he was the last one in.

Everyone was talking at once so it was hard to hear what Charles was saying about the movie and what Alice had to do.

"You know the first place in driving to when I get my license? New Castle. The firework capital of the world." Cary said to Alice, who wasn't really caring. After that there was silence in the car.

We got to the old train depot in about ten minutes or less. It was at the very edge of town so no houses were around. The grass was very dry and there were very few trees.

Everyone started setting up to shoot. I was helping Cary with the camera and telling him where to put it.

After we rehearsed the scene one time, we heard the train coming.

"Production value! Cary you put the film in the camera, right?" Charles said looking nervous.

"I didn't" Cary said.

"Well put it in!" Charles said raising his voice.

"Ok!" Cary said running to put the film in.

"Everyone get ready to shoot. Preston get in place. Martin you know your lines already!" Charles said screaming at everyone and taking Martins lines.

We began to shoot when the train rolled by. Everything was going great. Martin knew his lines and Alice was a natural at acting.

"GUYS, LOOK!" Joe said as we turn towards the train tracks. There was car driving down the racks that was about to hit the train. When the car and the train met both objects caught on fire and the train exploded.

"HOLY SHIT! Run! Run! Run!" Joe called as he pulled me back towards the car and behind the building. We had to keep dodging giant pieces of metal and iron to make it to a safe place.

After about five minutes all the noise stopped and Joe was going to go and find Charles but I stopped him.

"What are you doing? It could be dangerous. I can't let anything happen to you, I already lost someone I love, and I don't need to lose another" I said with concern dripping from my words.

"Don't worry, Kim, I'll be fine. I think it's over, come on." He said getting up and taking my hand. We heard Preston talking to Charles and we heard Martin vomiting by some train parts. Everyone seemed alright. But then I noticed something; Cary's gone!

"Guys, where's Cary?" I said, worry evident in my tone. Everyone started looking around when Joe suddenly stopped to look at a piece of metal with blood on it.

"What is that? Did someone get hurt?" Alice said as she walked up from the other side of the tracks.

All that was going through my mind was what if Cary was under there. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore. I ran to the metal and lifted it up to find Joe's fake blood kit.

"It's just my fake blood kit, guys" Joe said holding it up.

"Wow, guys did you see all that!" We all turned to see Cary running towards us looking thrilled.

"There you are, Cary. We were all looking for you!" I said running and hugging him.

"Sorry, Kimmy, I couldn't find my bag so I had to find it." He said as he held out his bag.

Ok, whatever let's just go." I said not wanting to be here anymore.

"Wait guys come on, you can see everything from up here!" Charles said from the top of one of the train cars. We all climb up onto the car. Charles was right; you could see everything from here. The train was completely ruined and in fire and the old depot was basically destroyed.

"Why would someone want to run into a train?" Joe said looking at a white truck that I just now noticed. I squinted my eyes at the truck and I gasped at what I saw.

"Um, guys? There's a man in that truck," I said pointing over to the wrecked vehicle. We all made our way down to the car and when we got closer we all stopped in out tracks. We saw that the man was Dr. Woodwurd bent down over the steering wheel; assembly dead.

"Dr. Woodwurd? It's me Kimberly James. I'm in your homeroom class, came you hear me?" I asked him as I shook him to see if he was able to get up.

"I think he's dead, Kimmy. Let's go." Cary said walking up, taking my hand and guiding me back to the others, who were starting to head back to the car.

"Where are you going?" We all turned around to see Woodwurd holding a gun up.

"Dr. Woodwurd? Are you alright. You can come with us if you drop the gun." Cary said stepping a little closer to the truck, still holding my hand.

"Get away from here, never speak of it, and live your life like nothing happened. Or else you and your family will die!" Woodwurd said just as a siren went off and we started scrambling to get our things and get in Alice's car.

"HURRY UP! Come on move! Get your ass in the car!" Alice screamed as we were trying to get to the car before the officers saw us.

When everyone else was in the car I Just got in and sat on the person closest to the door which happened to be Cary.

"Guys I am scared! Really, really scared! I really don't even know what happened back there." Martin said talking over us as we just talked to ourselves to calm us.

"Oh, Shit. My camera's busted." Charles said while he examined it.

"Are you alright?" I heard Joe say to Alice, who looked like she was about to start balling her eyes out.

"No." She answered not even turning to look at Joe.

"Now the focus ring fell off!" Charles said while trying to put it back on.

"No one cares about your stupid camera, Charles!" Cary said who seemed very calm in this situation.

"Cary, are you alright? You seem to be very calm, why?" I asked looking a little worried and surprised.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you are heavier than I remembered." Cary answered with a little smile tugging at his lips

"Maybe that's because I'm carrying the lights that Preston is supposed to have!" I aid looking at Preston who just mumbled a 'sorry' and went back to asking questions about what happened at the train depot to Martin and Charles.

After what seemed like hours, which was really eight minutes, we got to the corner of Joe's street and Alice dropped us off after giving a little white thing to Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

After Alice had dropped us of at the corner of Joe's road, we all stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"Guys I'm freaking out here! Think about what he said 'You and your parents will die.' I don't know what to do!" Preston said pulling on his hair and walking around in little circles.

"It's alright Preston. We just need to forget about. You heard what Woodwurd said." Cary said as he started to walk away.

"Uh, Cary? Where are you going?" I asked starting to walk toward him.

"I think I will got home and make another M-80!" Cary said with excitement in his voice.

"Oh. Ok. See you tomorrow." I waved to him as he left. Not a lot of people know this, well no one knows this, but I kind of like Cary. I would never tell him that, though.

"Cary's right let's just forget about it and go home and sleep. We can go to Carol's Diner in the morning and talk about if we want to finish the movie and get the film developed or we can just forget all of it." Joe said and started to walk in the direction of him home.

We all went our separate ways and waited to morning to discuss the matter of the movie.

At about seven thirty in the morning I walked down to Carol's and saw Cary already sitting on a bench that would sit seven people nicely.

"Hi, Kimmy. How are you?" Cary said gesturing me to sit down at the bench once I had walked in.

"I guess I'm ok, but it does scare me that Dr. Woodwurd would just do something like this without a reason." I said honestly wanting to know why a man like Woodwurd would do something this catastrophic to the little town of Lillian.

"Let's talk about it when everyone is here so we have more ideas to think from." He said looking out the window in case someone from the group came.

After about fifteen minutes everyone was here and we could discuss the matter of the movie and the crash.

"What are we going to do? Continue the movie or stop?" Joe asked looking at everyone for their opinion.

"Well Martin and I discussed this last night and we think that we should continue the movie, what about you Charles?" Preston said while Martin just nodded his head.

"It would be totally mint to make the movie, but we would need everyone to do it..." Charles said looking a Cary and I.

"I'll do it. I really want to be a zombie!" Cary said while taking a drink out of his orange juice.

"I guess I will do it if everyone else is." I said with hope in me that we could make a really good movie.

"Well that's settled so now we can discuss the train cr-" I started but Charles cut me off.

"What the hell, Kim. We aren't supposed to talk about it so let's just go to the hill later and we can shoot some scenes, ok?" Charles said being the fatty he is.

"Wait what about Alice? We need her to play the wife, right?" Joe said a little to fast for just being a friend with Alice.

"When we go get the film developed you can call her, Joe, and ask if she wants to still be Hathaway's wife." Charles said while getting out the money to pay for our meals that he said he would pay for.

"Oh and Cary and Kim, you can go and get the costumes and makeup and Preston, you and Martin can go get the camera that Mr. lamb said we could us and get the lights and anything else that we will need for shooting at the hill. You guys can then just stay at home and wait until we call you to tell to go to the hill. " We all said 'ok' and then went, with our little groups, to do our jobs that Charles sent us to do.

Once we reached my house, where the costumes and makeup were being held, Cary and I sat down and turned on the television to a random channel. It happened to be the local Lillian news. The reporter was talking about the train crash with Dr. Woodwurd.

"After the train was derailed last night at the old depot outside of town the Air Force was quick to act on it and see if there was any other cause of this derailment. They had led the case to see that a man by the name of Dr. Woodwurd had fallen asleep at the wheel of his truck and ran into the passing train causing the train to catch fire and crash. Dr. Woodwurd will be put care, due to injuries of his head and ribs, and he will then be with air force officials for any questions or help they may need from him."

We just sat there in awe. There was really nothing we could say after that. It was unbelievable.

"So now we know why the train crashed but why is the air force there if it was an accident?" Cary asked while still looking at the screen I had turned off.

"I honestly don't know, Cary. Let's go and get the makeup and costumes and then we can talk." I said getting up and pulling Cary up the stairs to my room.

When we got the costumes we were walking back down stairs, but being the graceful person I am, I fell and landed on top of Cary who had tried to catch me but failed. I looked into his big blue eyes and got lost in them. Then before I knew it we were about two inches away and I was about to kiss him.

"Hello Kim. We are ready to go to the hill. Is Cary with you, cause he didn't answer when we called him?" It was Joe calling us on our special walkie- talkies all six of us had. I got off of Cary and got my walkie-talkie and pressed the talk button.

"Yep Cary's here and we will be right down." I said into the speaker and set it down. I looked over to see Cary getting the costumes off the ground and picking up the makeup. He looked over to me and smiled. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks so I looked at the floor.

When we left the house, five minutes later, we walked in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was a comfortable silence that I thought could last forever.

A little while later we made it to the hill that was behind the train wreck and we started to shoot the scene. Martin was Dr. Hathaway and Alice was playing Mrs. Hathaway while Cary played the zombie that died from being shot by Hathaway.

"Guys! That was mint! Cary, you did great." Charles said praising everyone.

"I'm going to pay for lunch at Carol's since you did great." Charles said while we packed everything up.

"Well then off to Carol's we go!" Cary and I said skipping down the road to Carol's.


	3. Chapter 3

As we sit at Carol's Diner, I can't help but feel happy that we can just sit down and have a meal without talking about Charles movie. I have nothing against Charles, but he gets a little obsessive about the things he works on, so instead of the movie we talk about the train crash.

"The hold train is an air force train." Joe said remembering when he looked through the camera at the crash from up on the hill.

"What?" Alice replied not getting what Joe was saying.

"I make models. Like plastic ones. You know, glue them, paint them…" Joe trailed off.

"And he's not embarrassed by that!" Preston said looking proud that he isn't the only one with nerd like qualities.

"Oh! Looks who's talking, math camp!" Cary said raising his voice at the end.

"Um, can I have some coffee, please? Cream on the side?" Charles asked after the waiter came with some fries.

"He's so sophisticated." Cary chimes in, thinking the perfect time to aggravate Charles.

"Hey, Shut up. I like coffee!" Charles tried to defend himself.

"Nobody likes coffee!" Cary said looking at Charles as if he was eating mothballs.

"Well then Charles and I must be nobodies, because I love coffee!" I said defending Charles a little and also because I want Cary to know that he was wrong.

"Anyway. Air force trains, even the models, have these hooks…." Joes started but Preston was able to finish.

"They do! For when the trains are loaded onto the transport ship" Preston said kind of getting an idea of what Joe is trying to get at.

"Every car in that crash had hooks-" Joe was saying but was cut off by Charles.

"Joe, would you stop talking about it, all right?" Charles said while glaring at Joe for bringing up a subject that he did not wish to discuss.

"Wait guys, am I the only one who doesn't understand what any of this means?" Martin asked looking a little worried and confused.

"Probably, Smartin." Cary said as casual as ever, but still enough to make me and Charles laugh.

"Cary, Shut up." Martin said trying to keep his cool.

"I don't like it when you call me that and you know it!" Martin said trying to get Cary to shut up.

"I'm sorry, Smartin. Let's just go cry about it, shall we?" Cry said while a smile crept up his face.

"Well, Dr. Woodwurd new the times for the train and he drove on the tracks. Maybe there was he wanted to…" Joe started, but his own words were silenced.

"To destroy it, yeah!" Everyone, minus Charles, said at the same time as Joe.

"Would you people just shut up about it?" Charles said.

"Or maybe he was sick of being old and wanted to kill himself." Cary said. All I could do is laugh.

"That's a stupid idea." I said to him, and all I got as a reply was a tongue that was sticking out if his mouth, so in return I stuck my tongue out.

"He had a gun. Why not use that?" Joe pointed out, looking for another reason.

"Out of bullets?" Cary asked not really thinking about his idea anymore. As Preston started to list ways to kill yourself, Charles and Cary started arguing, again.

"Hey, Pussy! Stop taking the fries away!" Cary said to Charles as Charles was stuffing his big face with fries.

"I ordered these for a reason!" Charles said pulling fries towards himself even more.

"Excuse me, can we get another order of fries, because my friend here is fat!" Cary said gesturing to Charles.

"Funny chompers! At least I don't need to use a booster seat!" Charles throws back at Cary, who just smiles and looks at Alice because she starts to talk.

"Well if it id the Air Force, what would they have on the train?" Alice asked looking around the table for an answer, which nobody could give her.

"Jesus! Shut up! You heard what Old Man Woodwurd said, we can' talk about it." Charles said trying to shut us up about, again. "And Joe, seriously. Do you really wanna take a chance that something could happen to your dad, too?" Joe just looked at Charles speechless. Did he really just say something like that to Joe, his best friend since kindergarten?

"Charles! Now you can shut up. It isn't nice to say something like that about you best friend!" I said standing up for Joe mainly because that's mean and also, because that was my aunt.

"Sorry man. But seriously, don't talk about it." Charles said avoiding all eye contact with Joe and I.

The next day we all met up at Charles house to work on a new scene. While I helped Cary with the camera position, Martin and Preston are discussing lines, and Joe is putting zombie makeup on Alice's face. When I turned around, I saw Alice's face. It looked like she was actually a zombie, which in a way freaked me out a bit.

"I will be right back to help, Kimmy. I am going to go help Charles convince Joe to let us blow up his cargo train!" Cary said while doing a little wave good bye. I can tell he is excited to blow up the train, but I worry about his explosives. I mean what if we are at school and his firecrackers go off and blow up the school, then what would we do. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Cary. I don't think I could live without the little blonde pyromaniac.

"Hey Joe, we need some more footage of the train crash. Obviously. You know that train model you just made?" I could hear Charles say to Joe from where I stand by their brownish couch next to the television set.

"Your cargo train!" Cary adds incase Joe forgot, which he didn't.

"Yeah, I want to blow it up and film it." Charles said more like a demand then a request.

"Let me blow it up!" Cary pleaded.

"Um, sure." Joe said not really convincing, but they liked the answer.

"Mint!" Charles said to Cary at the same time Cary said "Gnarly! Yeah!"

"Guess what Kimmy!" Cry said as he came over to help me finish working with the camera.

"Joe let us use the train!" He said and he gave me a little hug thing.

"I'm so excited! I got to get my bag, then I can pick what firecracker I want to use! Maybe an M-80!" Cary said as he released me and walked away. I was left with a blush on my face, as he turned around, smiled, and winked. Oh how I am mesmerized by that boy. I was so caught up in my daydreaming that I hadn't noticed the lights flickering on and off until Martin yelled out "That's bitching!" That's strange since we never have electric problems. Oh whatever, it passed as soon as it came.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys, have you seen Alice and Joe?" Charles asked emerging from his father's office where we were going to shoot the next scene.

"No, why are they missing?" Cary asked looking up at Charles with a worried expression.

"I think. The last time I saw them, Joe was asking Alice if she wanted to see his train model." At that statement, Cary and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Charles, you dumbass! They probably wet to his house." I said just looking at Charles stupidity, while Cary just laughed.

"Why would they go there?" Charles asked puzzled. This time Cary answered.

"They went to his house because his room is in his house. And do you know what's in his room, Charles? His cargo train, shithead. And if you remember, Alice wanted to see the cargo train!" Cary said slowly, like he was talking to a 3 year old.

"Oh! Right I forgot. I'll go get them." Charles said turning to the door and walking out. Cary and I just sat on the couch until our fits of giggles went away so we could speak properly.

"So, who is the camera all set up? Cause if you need help, I'm done with deciding which explosive to use on the train." Cary said walking over to the camera and looked through the lens to see if the angle was right. I got up off the couch and moved over to where he and the camera were.

"To be honest. I didn't really do anything with the camera." I said as he moved the camera a foot to our left and then looked through it.

"Why?" Cary asked. I felt myself blushed as I thought about why I didn't fix the camera. The reason was because I was to busy thinking about a certain blonde pyromaniac with braces.

"Um… well b-because I was, uh, you know…" I trailed off trying to think of an excuse just as Preston walked over from his spot by the window with Martin.

"I was helping Preston with the lights and sound" I said grabbing Preston jacket sleeve and pulling him over to stand by me.

"What? Oh, yeah! I couldn't find the microphone so Kim helped me." Preston covered for me and then he just walked away.

"Ok, all of you stink at lying. Kimmy, why did you really not do the camera?" Cary asked. I don't really know why he cared so much about why I didn't do the camera. I wasn't able to tell him anything else because just then Charles, Joe, and Alice came back.

"Just tell me on the way home." Cary said going off towards Charles to discuss the scene.

Five minutes later we started shooting the scene that happens after Detective Hathaway, Martin, comes home and his wife, Alice, and finds that she is a zombie. I think Charles is really happy about how the scene is going. Martin knows all his lines, Alice is great at being a zombie, and the camera, thanks to Cary, is just at the right angle. We only had to do the scene over two times and that was only because we forgot to turn the camera on the first time.

The clock keeps counting down the minutes I have left until I have to confess my love for Cary. We were done with the scene in about half an hour and we packed up all the equipment in ten minutes.

"Hey, Kimmy, you said you would tell me after we did the scene." Cary said running up to me as I left Charles porch.

"Technically, you said that I would tell you. Not me!" I said and walked a little ahead of him, but he caught up. We walked in silence for about three minutes, but then Cary ruined it.

"Please tell me! I really want to know." Cary pleaded. Looking at me with his big blue eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone, or be a total dick." I said breathing in the fresh air of the night.

"Ok I promise. Now get on with it!" Cary said ushering for me to continue.

"The real reason is because I was daydreaming about how much I really like you and I wish you liked me but that will probably never happen because you're you and I'm just me!" I said really quietly under my breath, in hopes he wouldn't understand me.

"When did I say I never liked you?" Cary asked looking straight at me with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, not believing that this conversation is happening.

"I said that I really like you and have for about, oh I don't know, my whole entire life." Cary said with more confidence that ever. At that moment I stepped closer to Cary and wrapped my arms around his neck. With no hesitation, Cary put his arms around my hips and leaned in until our lips met.

I have can't even explain the feeling that I have right now. It was the sensation in the world. I wish I could freeze time and just stay like this forever but I had to come back down to reality sooner or later. We pulled away and just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Cary said releasing me from his arms.

"Why? I liked it, Cary." I said as I grabbed his hand and he smiled. We walked down the street hand in hand until we made it to my house.

"So are we going to make this official?" I asked looking at the ground scared that he would say no.

"I would really like that, Kimmy." Cary said tilting my head up so that I could look into his eyes.

"I would, too. But let's not tell the others. I don't like it when they make fun of us." I said hoping that he wouldn't get offended by me wanting to keep it a secret.

"I was kind of thinking that, too. Well see you tomorrow, Kimmy!" Cary said before he kissed my cheek and walked further down the street to his house.


End file.
